


She

by Ya_gurl_jim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, Pining, Songfic, ish, one-sided, they are besties, who go to the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_gurl_jim/pseuds/Ya_gurl_jim
Summary: Miwa has a crush, but not on a boy. It's also on her childhood best friend, Alisa.Based on She by Dodie
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	She

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while listening to She on repeat while driving. Hope you enjoy!

_ “Am I allowed to look at her like that? Could it be wrong when she’s just so nice to look at?” _

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Alisa asked, with a playful laugh. 

Miwa smiled. “Oh it’s nothing, you just… look really nice today.”

Alisa laughed again. It was such a pretty sound. It wasn’t anything special really, but to Miwa, it was the most beautiful sound in the universe. Even better than the sound of the volleyball hitting the floor after a particularly hard rally. 

“It’s a school uniform. How nice can it look? Plus, I think it looks a little boxy on me.”

Miwa wanted so badly to tell Alisa otherwise, but she didn’t want to reveal her feelings. Not quite yet. Not when she was still struggling to decide what they were herself. 

Girls weren’t supposed to like other girls. But, then why did Miwa feel like this?

_ “I’d never tell, no, I’d never say a word. And oh it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt.” _

“No one can know,” Miwa told herself in the mirror. “Most of all, not Alisa.”

Miwa, now confident that her feelings were once again locked deep in her heart, made her way out of the bathroom. 

She had excused herself from the lunch table, after a few friends were talking about crushes. Her friend, Sakura, had asked Miwa who her crush was. 

“You always look distracted, so who’s the lucky boy?”

Miwa could feel her face heating up. What does she do in this situation? She can’t tell the whole table that she had a huge crush on Alisa. Mostly because she was sitting  _ right there _ , but also because she didn’t know how her friends would react to her liking other girls. So she lied. 

“Oh it’s no one. I’m just… super tired lately. You know, with volleyball and all?” 

Nonetheless, Sakura kept pushing. So Miwa did the only thing she could think of: excuse herself to the bathroom, which is where she is coming from now.

Luckily, the conversation at the table had switched to something else, so she was safe for now. 

Alisa caught her eye and tilted her head questioningly. 

Miwa’s face heated up, as she watched her friend’s beautiful blonde hair fall around her shoulders. She shook her head, mentally promising herself that it was for Alisa’s own good that Miwa was lying right now. 

_ No one could know _ , she reminded herself. 

  
  
  


_ “She smells like lemongrass and sleep, she tastes like apple juice and peach.” _

Alisa was laying next to her. Miwa couldn’t tell if she was asleep yet or not. 

They were hanging out at Miwa’s house, watching a movie, but Alisa was known for falling asleep early. Miwa heard the quiet snore from her best friend, and decided it was time to turn off the movie. 

She got up from the bed, and switched the TV off, and laid back down. She tried her best to be quiet, but as she sat back down on the bed, Alisa jerked awake. 

“Miwa?” She said her name in a soft, tired voice, and Miwa just about melted. 

“Hm?”

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah. Sorry if I woke you too.”

“No, it’s fine. Can I ask you something?”

Miwa felt her heartbeat quicken. “Yeah”

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Miwa fell silent. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but her feelings were eating her up. She felt awful lying to Alisa, and she figured she deserved the truth.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Who is it?”

“...you.”

“Oh…”

  
  
  


_ “And I’ll be okay, admiring from afar, cause even when she’s next to me, we could not be more far apart. Cause she tastes like birthday cake, and storytime, and fall.” _

Alisa acted like nothing happened. She still smiled, and laughed, and joked. But there was a coldness to her now, that wasn’t there before. 

Miwa felt helpless. It was even worse when Alisa announced one day that she had a boyfriend. 

Miwa tried her very best to be happy for her, but it hurt so much to know that it wasn’t Miwa who was beside her. Who was able to hug or kiss her. That she would only ever be a friend. 

_ “But to her, I taste of nothing at all.” _


End file.
